Hadiah Untuk Mama
by Sabaku no Satsuki
Summary: Fic for Mother's Day. Aomine Shintarou sedang bingung dengan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan pada ibunya di hari Ibu. Untungnya sang ayah, Aomine Daiki, memberinya sebuah saran tentang hadiah untuk sang ibu. Seperti apakah kisahnya? Dan bagaimana saran Daiki terhadap anaknya? CHECK THIS OUT!/maaf telat satu hari


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : K

Genre : Drama/Family

Cast : Aomine Daiki, Aomine Ryuka (Fem!Kise), Aomine Shintarou (Child!Midorima)

Warning : Parent!AoKise, Fem!Kise, Child!Midorima, OCC, gaje, dan karena ini bertemakan keluarga nama marga Kise dan Midorima jadi Aomine \('_')/ #plak  
tanpa banyak bacot lagi…  
enjoy reading minna…

Summary :

Fic for Mother's Day. Aomine Shintarou sedang bingung dengan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan pada ibunya di hari Ibu. Untungnya sang ayah, Aomine Daiki, memberinya sebuah saran tentang hadiah untuk sang ibu. Seperti apakah kisahnya? Dan bagaimana saran Daiki terhadap anaknya? CHECK THIS OUT!

.

.

.

.

.

21 Desember Sabtu pagi…

_"Kasih ibu… kepada beta… tak terhingga sepanjang masa… hanya memberi… tak harap kembali… bagai sang surya menyinari dunia…"_

Terdengar sebuah lagu 'Kasih Ibu' dalam iklan yang menjadi sponsor hari Ibu. Meskipun hari Ibu masih besok, tapi udah banyak sponsor-sponsor hari Ibu di TV.

'Hari ibu ya? Hm… kira-kira hadiah apa ya yang akan ku berikan pada mama besok ya?' pikir seorang bocah lelaki bersurai hijau, Aomine Shintarou.

Okey, sebenarnya pagi ini Shintarou sedang menonton acara Oha asa hanya saja sekarang ini sedang jeda iklan.

"Shintarou_cchi_… bantu mama memasak!" seru sang ibu dari arah dapur, Aomine Ryuka.

"Haa… ya ma…" sahut Shintarou dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya mematikan TV. Dan ketika sampai di dapur, dilihatnya seorang wanita bersurai pirang keemasan dengan mata coklat madunya yang indah sedang menyiapkan bahan masakan. Rambut pirangnya di ikat pony tail sedangkan poninya yang selama ini menutupi dahinya, dijepit kesamping dengan jepitan rambut.

"Mama hari ini masak apa?" tanya Shintarou penasaran.

"Hari ini mama akan memasak sup kacang merah kesukaan Shintarou_cchi. _Mau?" kata Ryuka sedikit berjongkok dan mengusap kepala hijau anaknya. Tak lupa senyuman manis yang menambah kecantikkannya. Sang anak pun hanya mengangguk senang.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Suasana sarapan keluarga Aomine…

"Daiki_cchi_, hari ini kamu cuti dari tugas kepolisian kan?" tanya Ryuka pada sang suami, Aomine Daiki.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa, Ryuka?" jawab si pria berkulit tan dan bersurai biru malam itu.

"Ah kebetulan sekali! Tadi pihak produser menelponku. Katanya hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan sampai nanti malam. Bisakah kau membantuku menjaga rumah dan juga Shintarou_cchi_?"

"Tentu saja"

'Ya… mama sibuk lagi…' batin Shintarou kecewa. Keluarga kecil itu pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Dan setelah itu, Ryuka bersiap-siap untuk berangkat pemotretan. Di ruang keluarga nampak Daiki yang sedang membaca koran hariannya sedangkan Shintarou berbaring di sofa sambil sesekali mengganti channel TV.

"Ittekimasu…" pamit Ryuka kemudian pergi bekerja.

"Haa… itterashai…" jawab Daiki yang masih sibuk membaca koran. Sedangkan Shintarou dengan lemasnya menjawab hal yang sama dengan sang ayah.

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Siang itu, Shintarou diam-diam memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya. Tujuannya adalah mencari petunjuk untuk kado hari Ibu besok. Namun saat sedang berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, tiba-tiba…

BRUKK!

"Ittei…"

Yups, karena terlalu bersemangat ingin memberi sang ibu kado, Shintarou terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menabrak kursi rias milik ibunya. Anak baik, jangan meniru adegan Shintarou tadi. Karena masuk di kamar orang tua tanpa ijin itu sungguh tidak sopan.

"Shintarou?"

Daiki yang semula tertidur di sofa jadi terbangun gara-gara suara gaduh dari kamarnya. Dia pun beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri sumber kegaduhan tadi. Dan…

"Shintarou, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Daiki pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Papa?" guman Shintarou terkejut. "Hm… aku cuma ingin mencari lucky item untuk cancer hari ini kok"

Bohong.

Daiki menghela nafas. "Haa… kau ini! Kebanyakkan nonton Oha asa aja. Lagian di sini hanya ada lucky item milik virgo dan Gemini"

"Hah? Papa juga penggemar Oha asa ya?" kata Shintarou cengo.

"Hahaha… tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kamu, percaya aja sama yang begituan? Dan tadi papa tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa lucky item cancer itu boneka kerosuke. Benar kan?"

Shintarou hanya diam saja.

"Dan lagi pula kan di kamarmu sudah ada boneka kerosuke yang papa belikan bulan lalu" kata Daiki yang semakin membuat urat di kepala anaknya bermunculan.

'Uuh… bodoh banget sih aku! Kok gak kepikiran buat ngajak kerosuke ke kamar papa sama mama sih?! Uuh… papa nyebelin!' rutuk Shintarou dalam hati.

"Ya sudah… sini cerita sama papa!" kata Daiki sambil duduk di tepi kasurnya. Shintarou pun duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Papa, bisa ceritakan tentang mama gak?" pinta sang anak.

"Eh? Tentu saja bisa. Emang kenapa? Bukannya kau tidak mau tau tentang itu saat mamamu sendiri menceritakannya? Bahkan kau sendiri bilang kalau mama cerewet" tanya sang ayah heran.

**Flashback on**

_Pada suatu malam menjelang tidur…_

_"Shintarou_cchi, _mau gak mendengarkan cerita tentang masa muda mama?" tanya Ryuka._

_"Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab Shintarou singkat padat jelas._

_"Oh ayolah Shintarou_cchi,_ ini sangat menarik bahkan bisa menjadi motivasimu nanti" bujuk Ryuka._

_"Tapi ma, kata ramalan Oha asa, cancer tidak boleh mendengarkan cerita masa lalu Gemini"_

_"O begitu ya?" tampak raut kekecewaan di wajah cantik Ryuka. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali cerah. "Aha! Bagaimana dengan cerita waktu Shintarou_cchi_ masih bayi?"_

_"Iya, trus mama akan bilang kalau dulu aku adalah seorang bayi mungil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku bosan"_

_"Kalau cerita tentang–"_

_"Sudahlah, aku sudah ngantuk. Dan jangan berisik"_

_JLEB!_

_"Ya sudah. Oyasumi Shintarou_cchi_"_

**Flashblack off**

"Itukan karena ramalan Oha asa yang menyuruhku untuk tidak mendengarkan masa lalu Gemini, papa" kata Shintarou mengelak.

"Hadeh… oha asa lagi! Oha asa lagi! Tapi tau gak? Mamamu sampai menangis semalaman gara-gara itu. Papa sampai kuwalahan saat menenangkannya"

"Oh… gomennasai…"

"Eh… sudah! Sudah! Simpan saja dulu maafmu itu sampai mama pulang" kata Daiki sambil mengacak-acak rambut hijau anaknya. Hijau perpaduan biru dengan pirang, Daiki dengan Ryuka.

"O iya, kamu mau gak mendengarkan cerita tentang perjuangan mamamu saat mengandungmu?" tanya Daiki kemudian setelah hening beberapa saat. Shintarou hanya menatapnya seolah berkata 'seperti apa?'

"Dulu, waktu mamamu tau saat dirinya hamil, dia sangat bahagia. Meskipun dia terlihat menderita, tapi Ryuka tetap menganggapnya sebagai anugrah…"

**Flashback on**

_"Hoek… hoek… ugh! Ugh…" terdengar suara khas orang muntah dari arah kamar mandi._

_"Ryuka? Kau tak apa?" tanya Daiki dengan cemas._

_"Aku tak apa-apa, Daiki_cchi._ Wajarlah aku kan sedang hamil. Hoeeek…" jawab Ryuka kemudian muntah lagi._

_Beberapa menit setelah kegiatan morning sickness Ryuka…_

_"Lebih baik kau makan saja dulu, Ryuka. Tadi ibuku datang dan membawakan makanan ke sini karena dia tau kalau kau pasti takkan sempat masak" kata Daiki sambil menuntun istrinya ke meja makan._

_Dan ketika sampai di meja makan, Ryuka menatap sejenak makanan yang ada di meja. Lima detik kemudian, Ryuka menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke wastafel untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang bahkan belum terisi apa-apa._

_'Yah… mual lagi deh' batin Daiki yang kemudian menyusul dan menemani istrinya yang sedang menjalankan 'ritual barunya'._

**Flashback off**

"Wah… betapa menderitanya mama waktu itu" guman Shintarou di sela-sela cerita ayahnya.

"Itu belum seberapa, Shin-chan!" kata Daiki yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari anaknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, papa!" protes si bocah itu ketika ayahnya memanggilnya dengan suffix –_chan._

"Sorry…" kata Daiki kemudian berhenti sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Justru puncak perjuangan Ryuka adalah saat melahirkanmu, Shintarou…"

**Flashback on**

_Di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih dan juga beraroma obat, seorang wanita sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi nyawa baru yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Sudah banyak peluh yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya yang halus. Di sampinya, seorang pria berdiri sambil menggenggam erat tangan si wanita seolah memberi kekuatan._

_"Arrrgghh… sakit…" erang wanita cantik itu._

_"Ayo, Ryuka! Kamu pasti bisa! Demi anak kita, Ryuka!" kata Daiki menyemangati Ryuka yang sedang melahirkan._

_"Ngggh… hah… hah… a-arrrrggh…!" erang Ryuka lagi yang disertai cairan yang keluar dari mata indahnya._

_"Hweeeeee…" dan akhirnya suara bayi terdengar dari ruangan itu._

_"Ah! Selamat tuan dan nyonya Aomine! Bayi kalian adalah bayi laki-laki yang sehat" kata suster yang membantu persalinan Ryuka._

_"Ryuka, kamu berhasil. Kamu berhasil melahirkan anak kita. Arigatou…" kata Daiki sambil menangis bahagia yang dibalas dengan senyum ketulusan sang istri. Namun tak lama kemudian, kesadaran Ryuka mulai menurun._

_"Ryuka? Ryuka!"_

**Flashback off**

"… mamamu itu sampai pingsan setelah berhasil melahirkanmu karena kehilangan banyak darah. Untung saja ada Tetsu, jadi mamamu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya pasca persalinan"

"Lho? Memangnya paman Tetsu ngapain?" tanya Shintarou dengan polos.

"Paman Tetsu yang memberikan sebagian kecil darahnya untuk mama dan menyelamatkan mama" jawab Daiki dengan sedikit mengubah posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman. Daiki juga berhati-hati agar anaknya itu tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

"Sou ka. Kalau aku sudah lahir, berarti mama udah bebas dong! Kan aku sudah keluar dari perut mama, jadi mama tak akan kesakitan lagi kan?"

"Tak semudah itu Shintarou. Itu baru permulaannya, perjuangan mama masih panjang"

"Lho? Kok bisa? Bukannya setelah aku lahir, perjuangan mama udah berakhir ya?"

Daiki menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan polos dari anaknya yang tengah berusia 7 tahun itu. Dengan sabar sesosok ayah itupun menjelaskan semuanya sambil sekali-sekali mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Justru itu, sejak kau lahir, tugas kami terasa bertambah. Setiap malam kami selalu terbangun saat kau menangis. Dan mamamu dengan sabar merawatmu saat bayi. Mulai dari memberimu susu, mengganti popokmu, memandikanmu, semuanya mamamu yang urus. Bahkan ke lokasi pemotretan pun mama mengajakmu. Waktu itu papa pernah menyarankan mama untuk menyewa baby sitter, tapi dia menolaknya"

"Kenapa? Kan lebih enak kalau pake baby sitter?"

"Iya sih memang. Tapi mama menolak karena dia tak ingin jauh darimu atau bahkan lebih dekat dengan orang lain daripada dengannya. Haa… andai saja waktu itu papa tidak disibukkan dengan tugas kepolisian, pasti papa akan sering membantu mamamu untuk merawatmu" jawab Daiki dengan nada menyesal di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hm…" guman Shintarou. Matanya memandang ke bawah sedangkan jari jemarinya saling bertautan.

"O iya, kamu masih ingat tidak saat kamu divonis terkena typhus oleh dokter?" tanya Daiki yang sontak membuat Shintarou mendongak untuk melihat mata navy sang ayah.

"Dia sampai jarang makan berhari-hari karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Bahkan dia juga pernah tidak tidur semalaman demi menungguimu…"

**Flashback on**

_Di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit…_

_"Ryuka, ayo makan! Nanti sakit lho…" bujuk Daiki._

_"Gak mau Daiki_cchi,_ Shintarou_cchi_ sedang sakit dan aku tak bisa makan dengan tenang" tolak Ryuka._

_"Mama… sakit…" lirih Shintarou kemudian muntah di lantai. Membuat pasangan suami istri itu semakin khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya yang memburuk._

(Daiki : kau tau? Saat kau muntah, dengan sabar mamamu membersihkannya)

_Terlihat seorang wanita yang sekarang bermarga Aomine itu membersihkan bekas muntahan anaknya tanpa ada rasa jijik._

_"Haa… akhirnya selesai juga" katanya sambil menyeka dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat. Lalu dia duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan ranjang anaknya dan mengganti kompresan di dahi sang anak. Dia melakukannya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di sisi ranjang sambil mendekap anaknya._

(Shintarou : tapi kenapa mama melarangku untuk makan ayam goreng? Kan waktu itu aku sudah sembuh?)

(Daiki : coba kau ingat-ingat lagi apa yang mama bilang waktu itu!)

_Setelah Shintarou keluar dari rumah sakit…_

_"Shintarou_cchi_! Sudah mama bilang jangan makan ayam goreng dulu!" teriak Ryuka saat melihat anaknya akan menyantap ayam goreng._

_"Tapi ma, aku kan sudah sembuh!" bantah sang anak._

_"Baka! Sembuh sih sembuh! Tapi pencernaanmu itu belum kuat untuk makan yang berat-berat!" bentaknya pada si bocah hijau._

_"Tapi aku bosan makan itu-itu mulu! Memangnya aku bayi ap–"_

_PLAK!_

_Ryuka menampar wajah anaknya. Mata Shintarou pun melebar saat mendapat tamparan dari sang ibu._

_"KAU INI BAKA ATAU AHO SIH?! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR? HAH?!" bentak Ryuka semakin marah._

_"Mama jahat!" ucap Shintarou kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dan membanting pintu kamar setelah memasukinya._

_Ryuka tertegun. Matanya berkaca-kaca seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan anaknya tadi._

**Flashback off**

"Sebenarnya, mamamu itu sangat khawatir kalau typhusmu kambuh gara-gara kau makan gorengan. Makanya dia melarangmu memakannya. Tapi kau malah mengatainya jahat padahal selama kau sakit dia jadi ikut tersiksa" jelas Daiki yang seakan-akan membuat Shintarou merasa terpojok.

"Sou ka…" ucap Shintarou lirih kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Daiki bisa merasakan tubuh Shintarou yang bergetar di pangkuannya.

Tes… tes…

"Hiks~ hiks…"

"…?"

"Papa… huhuhu…" Shintarou pun menangis sambil memeluk ayahnya. "Jadi? Jadi selama ini… hiks~ aku selalu membuat mama susah ya… hiks~"

Seakan mengerti perasaan sang anak, Daiki pun memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut dan penuh aura kebapakkan.

"Gak kok… malah mama pernah bilang ke papa kalau mama tak akan susah mengurusmu dan dia mengaku senang. Katanya kau adalah hartanya yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya dan dia rela menukarnya dengan nyawanya sendiri demi kebahagiaanmu"

"Huhuhu…"

"Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya sudah membuatmu menangis. Sungguh bukan maksud papa membuatmu menangis. Papa hanya menceritakan perjuangan mama saja"

"Hiks~ tak apa. Malah aku jadi tau sekarang bahwa betapa menderitanya mama demi kebahagiaanku" kata Shintarou tersenyum. "Kalau begitu… hiks~ papa mau bantu aku gak… hiks~ memberi hadiah hari ibu buat mama?"

"Boleh. Malah papa punya ide tentang hadiah apa yang cocok untuk mamamu itu" kata Daiki menyarankan.

"Apa itu, pa?" tanya Shintarou dengan penuh antusias.

"Begini…"

.

-#-

.

-#-

.

Minggu 22 Desember…

"Tadaima… maaf ya aku terlambat! Aku terjebak macet kema–" kata Ryuka yang terpotong saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hah?" Shintarou yang tertidur di sofa bangun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Mama? Mama…" seru Shintarou kemudian menghampiri ibunya. Tak lupa dia juga mengambil mini kue tart yang terletak di atas meja. "Happy Mother's Day, Ma…"

"Eh?" Ryuka makin cengo saja melihat tingkah anaknya pagi ini.

"Ini buat mama. Aku yang buat sendiri lho… dibantu papa lagi" kata Shintarou menyodorkan mini kue tart tersebut pada Ryuka.

"Benarkah?"

Si bocah hijau pun mengangguk.

Daiki yang juga tidur di sofa jadi ikut terbangun saat mendengar kata 'papa' dari bibir sang anak. Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah tan tersebut saat melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak itu. Daiki pun beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri anak dan istrinya, mengacak-acak rambut hijau sang anak dan kemudian berkata, "Kemarin Shintarou memintaku bantuan untuk memberimu hadiah di hari ibu. Ya sudah, aku memutuskan untuk membantu Shintarou membuat kue tart. Hehehe…"

"Tapi kan papa cuma bantu nyuruh-nyuruh saja" protes sang anak.

"Biarin, kan bisa lebih berkesan kan? Lagipula yang memasukkan adonan ke oven kan papa juga"

"Terserahlah" kata Shintarou menyerah. Kemudian mata hijaunya menatap wajah ibunya. "Mama, ini untuk mama. Maaf ya hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan. Pasti kue ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang mama lakukan kepadaku selama ini"

Ryuka menerima mini kue tart tersebut dan memandang anaknya dengan senyum manisnya. Tak lama kemudian, air mata sudah membanjiri pipi putih mulusnya.

"Lho? Kok mama nangis? Mama gak suka ya? Apa, apa aku membuat mama bersedih lagi?" tanya Shintarou panic yang langsung dijawab oleh gelengan sang ibu.

Dengan cepat, Ryuka pun berlutut agar menyamai tingginya Shintarou, meletakkan kue tersebut ke lantai, dan kemudian memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Tidak kok sayang… hiks~ mama sangat… sayang sama Shintarou_cchi_. Arigatou…"

Dan pasangan ibu dan anak itu pun saling berpelukkan, serta meninggalkan rasa haru dalam hati Daiki yang melihatnya. Tapi kemudian…

"Ehm! Jadi mentang-mentang hari ini hari ibu, papa jadi di cuekin nih ceritanya?" guraunya yang membuat adegan ibu anak itu terhenti.

"Papa…" seru Shintarou kemudian beralih memeluk pinggang ayahnya. "Arigatou sudah membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya mama bagi hidupku"

"Douita, Shintarou" jawabnya sambil mengusap kepala Shintarou.

"Nah… gimana kalau sekarang kita makan kuenya sama-sama?" usul Ryuka yang sudah berdiri sambil membawa mini kue tart buatan anaknya.

"Ayo!" kata Shintarou yang sudah bersemangat. Ryuka dan Daiki hanya memaklumi saja dengan tingkah ke-OCC-an anaknya. Dan akhirnya keluarga kecil itu pun makan kue bersama.

.

.

.

-_-Owari-_-

Author's diary :

Sabaku Satsuki : Akhirnya… selesai juga ini fic hari ibu! –meregangkan otot tangannya yang pegal karena mengetik–

Kuroko : Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, ini! –menyodorkan dua minuman botol itu kepada wanita berambut pirang dan bocah berambut hijau–

A few minutes later…

Kise+Midorima : Huwaaa… akhirnya gue balik ke bentuk semula…. –teriak-teriak gaje setelah meminum minuman yang ternyata adalah obat penawar–

Kuroko : Ano… Sabaku-san, kenapa aku di sini cuma numpang lewat saja?

Sabaku Satsuki : Kyaaa… gomennasai Kuroko-kun… bukan maksudku untuk itu… salahkan saja ideku yang membuat Kise kehilangan banyak darah dan kau menjadi pendonor darahnya, kan golongan darah kalian sama. #peace

Kise : Kau masih mending Kurokocchi, aku coba? Udah jadi ibu-ibu, disuruh ngebersihin bekas muntahannya Midorimacchi lagi! Jijik tau!

Midorima : Hey! Itu bukan salahku! Salahkan saja masakkan Momoi yang membuatku mual! –di lain tempat, Momoi kepleset bola basket(?)–

Aomine : Sudah tau kalau masakkan Satsuki itu buruk. Masih juga dimakan.

Sabaku Satsuki : Eh… sudah! Sudah! Kok jadi malah ngomongin hal gaje gini sih? –merasa tersinggung karena namanya disebut#GeeR–  
udah minna-san, daripada ngedengerin mereka ngomong gaje, mending…

All chara KnB : Review please…


End file.
